Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział 10
Siedząca na kamieniu czerwonowłosa kapitan rozmyślała. W jej głowie pałętały się różne myśli związane z Soul Society. Martwił ją bunt zanpakutou. Wróciła do miejsca pokonania Awa Odori i Kuroikisamy. Zostały po nich tylko złamane miecze w formie shikai. Jednak w przypadku Kuroikisamy to były połamane grabie. Dziwne to było dla niej, wydawało jej się że po nich zostaną tylko martwe ciała, a może raczej dusze. Pomyślała, że Mayuri może wszystko zbadać dokładnie. Zabrała złamane zanpakutou i pobiegła przed siebie. Spotkała Mizuki po drodze. - Shizuka? Co ty kurwa robisz? Po co ci te grabie? - spytała zdziwiona - To Kuroi Kisama i Awa Odori - odpowiedziała - Zaraz... Dlaczego są w formie shikai i na dodatek złamane? - Zauważyłam, że po zabiciu czyjegoś zanpakutou, tyle zostaje. - Ale wrócą? - Nie wiem. Pójdź ze mną do Kurotsuchiego, on wszystko przebada. - po tych słowach ruszyły. Niestety, minęło parę minut i już dalej nie mogły iść. Powód? Yukianesa i Jigoku no Hi. - Ach, jak pięknie. Nawet ty jesteś, Mizuki. - powiedziała z radością, po czym wyciągnęła swój miecz - Nie przejdziecie dalej. Możecie nas odgonić tylko siłą. - rzekł - Rozumiem. - rzekła Kitsune, która od razu ruszyła do ataku na swoje zanpakutou. Shinigami robiła świetne uniki, ale ataki już nie były takie dobre na to zanpakutou. Wzmacniała swoje ataki Shunkou, Yukianesa gorzej sobie radziła. - Hadou no Gojuuhachi, Tenran! - wielkie tornado pochłonęło zanpakutou. Jednak tornado nagle zmieniło się w lód. - Jednak użyłaś shikai. - Taa... Jednak to nie koniec... Pożałujesz, że w ogóle próbowałaś atakować - powiedziała zmęczona i lekko poocierana. - Bankai! - zerwał się wielki mroźny wiatr, który oplótł miecz Yukianesa. Zmienił się lekko. Reiatsu było ostre. - Teraz już wiem co czują wrogowie, jeżeli na nich bankai użyje... - wyszeptała Mizuki - Ona mnie zniszczy, jeżeli jej nie obezwładnię. - starała się unikać ataków jej zanpakutou. Musiała ją czymś na razie słabszym unieruchomić - Bakudou no Yon, Hainawa! - Co do...? - Yukianesa była zaskoczona - Dobrze wiesz, że łatwo to zniszczę. Jesteś za słaba, idiotko! - jej reiatsu rosło w siłę. - Bakudou no Rokujuusan, Sajo Sabaku! - łańcuchy obwinęły zanpakutou - Teraz się nie ruszyć. Najpierw ręce, teraz całe ciało. - Mizuki miała teraz czas - Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen! Banshou! Habataki! Hito no na wo kansu mono yo! Souka no kabe ni, souren no kizamo! Taika no fuchi wo enten ni tematsu! Hadou no Nananjuusan, Souren Soukatsui! - wielki podwójny płomień błękitnego ognia uderzył w Yukianesa. Mizuki miała wrażenie, że ją zabiła. Jednak okazało się, że nie. Stała z trudem na nogach. - To jeszcze nie koniec... Shinigami... - mówiła ciężko - To jest koniec, twój. - podeszła do niej i przebiła ją mieczem. Rozprysła się wielka energia, a zamiast duszy jej zanpakutou, został tylko miecz, który był w formie shikai. - Wątpiłam w twoją siłę. Jednak dawałaś sobie radę beze mnie. - słychać było głos Yukianesa z miecza. - Jednak masz rację, takie blokowanie przeciwnika i dopiero atakowanie go jest irytujące. - Zamknij się. Chyba teraz możesz do mnie wrócić, skoro cię pokonałam? - Tak... - miecz zniknął. Mizuki czuła reiatsu Yukianesa w swoim mieczu. - Zawsze za nią łazisz? - zapytał z wrednym uśmiechem Jigoku no Hi, przyglądając się chwilkę jak Yukianesa i Mizuki Kitsune krzyżują miecze. - Heh, los sprawia, że zawsze jesteśmy razem. Jak na główne bohaterki przystało - odparła z lekką dumą i równie denerwująco wykrzywioną w uśmiechu twarzą. - Zobaczmy na co cię stać, jak szybko pochłoną cię ognie piekielne. - Jedyną osobą którą pochłonie dziś ogień będziesz ty. W końcu wrócisz do swej pierwotnej formy - dziewczyna przygotowała się do ataku, mężczyzna najzupełniej w świecie ją zignorował. Wiedziała, że chce ją tym zdenerwować i jak najbardziej zgodziła się na to. Zaatakowała szybko, z wściekłością i całą siłą mięśni jaką posiadała. Mimo to jej zanpakutou z łatwością zatrzymał atak swą książką i odepchnął katanę przeciwniczki. - O? Czyżbyś miała zamiar się poddać? - Po moim trupie - znów zaatakowała. Odbijała się od ścian ją otaczających niczym piłeczka i wciąż atakowała, bez przerwy - To się da załatwić... - szepnął do siebie, zamykając oczy, Czerwonowłosy. Ciągle odbijał jej ataki. Widziała, że są one bezsensowne. Jej zanpakutou było potężne, nie najsilniejsze ale wiedziała, że z łatwością mogła by pokonać nie jednego kapitana w Soul Society. Walka z taką siłą była dla niej prawdziwym wyzwaniem i na pewno kłopotem. Wątpiła w swoje zwycięstwo. Zawsze polegała na sile swej katany, teraz jednak nie miała jej siły która się od niej odwróciła i stanęła jej naprzeciw. Dziewczyna schroniła się za rogiem jednego z budynków. Chciała obmyślić jakąś strategię podczas gdy mężczyzna czekał na atak. W końcu jednak musiało mu się to znudzić. Zniknął. Shizuka lekko się wystraszyła. Nagle otoczyły ją płomienie. Znów pojawił się przed nią Jigoku no Hi - Poddaj się - przemówił - To nie ma sensu. Nie wygrasz. - Nawet jeśli nie mam szans... Nie poddam się. Nie mogę z tobą przegrać. Powstałeś z mojej duszy i teraz miała bym zginać od odzwierciedlenia siebie? - Idiotka... - słysząc to Akane tylko się zaśmiała. Przeszła od razu do silniejszych sztuczek. Kidou nie było jej mocną stroną ale ponownie pozostało jej tylko ono. - Hadou no Hachijuuhachi, Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou! - przypominająca cero energia została wystrzelona przez dziewczynę w stronę Jigoku no Hi. Sprawnie osłonił się tarczą płomieni. Mimo to powstała ona dość wolno przez co cześć niszczycielskiej energii uderzyła w przeciwnika i odepchnęła go. Walka zaczęła się na serio. Podczas gdy czerwonowłosy aktywował bankai i zamienił swój ogień na czarny, przepalający wszystko do póki nie zostanie to zniszczone, zaczęła atakować kolejnym zaklęciem. - Hadou no Nanajuusan, Souren Soukatsui! - bez przerwy uderzała błękitnymi płomieniami w zbliżające się z ogromną prędkością zanpakutou. Mężczyzna widać było, że nie przejmuje się zadawanymi ciosami, część z nich udało mu się zablokować potężną kosą. Zbliżył się do Czerwonowłosej i zaatakował ją. odskoczyła szybko aby czarny płomień jej nie dotkną jednak jej kapitańskie haori zajęły czarne płomienie. Szybko zrzuciła z siebie szatę i przygotowała się na następny atak. Piekielny zbliżał się znów do dziewczyny ale tym razem spokojnie, powoli, nie było widać aby chciał zaatakować. - Jesteś słaba. Od zawsze denerwowało mnie to, że ktoś taki jak ty jest w posiadaniu takiego zanpakutou jak ja. Ciągle tylko robisz z siebie idiotkę albo nie wiadomo jak cudowną przed tymi wszystkimi słabymi śmieciami. Na dodatek to ciągłe zakochiwanie. Ile ty masz lat?! - ostatnie zdanie krzyknął głośno z rozczarowaniem i nerwami tuż przy ich granicy - Co!? Masz coś do mojego wieku?! Na dodatek gadasz o mnie jak o najgorszej a co sam robisz?! Czyżbyś zapomniał, że jesteś stworzony z mojej duszy? Taki jak ja? - Oj nie zapomniałem. Ale jestem od ciebie lepszy pod wieloma względami. I na pewno nie jestem tak słaby jak ty... - Śmieszne... Naprawdę mnie bawisz. Zobaczymy czy będziesz taki doskonały i silny kiedy ja również będę posiadać siłę równą tobie - Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć moją siłę. Ale to niemożliwe, Pan Muramasa nigdy na to nie pozwoli - Założymy się? - po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. - Płoń! Jigoku no Hi! - nagle katana będąca zwykłym kawałkiem miecza zamieniła się w kosę - Niemożliwe - szepnął zszokowany Jigoku no Hi - To nie jest możliwe... Jak to zrobiłaś?! Czym próbujesz mnie oszukać?! - krzyczał. Shizuka nawet nie chciała odpowiadać, nie miała najmniejszej chęci. - Bankai - powiedziała spokojnie, zamknęła oczy. Szybko zmieniła płomienie na niebieskie i zaatakowała całą swoją siłą. Najpierw sprowadziła deszcz ognia aby ograniczyć miejsce w które jej przeciwnik mógł by ociekać, następnie zamachnęła się kosą od której ostrza "wypłynęła" ogromna fala ognia przeciskająca się poprzez ciasne uliczki wysokich budynków zniszczonych przez walkę. Aby uniknąć ataków czerwonowłosy podskoczył wysoko. Widząc to jego właścicielka w miejscu, w którym był stworzyła słup ognia który pochłonął mężczyznę. Po pewnym czasie, na jej komendę płomienie zgasły. Na ziemi leżał zmęczony, prawie pokonany, u kresu sił Jigoku no Hi. Z powodu zaskoczenia w które wprawiła go Shizuka nie zdążył zadać żadnego ataku by się obronić, teraz zaś nie miał na to siły. Nieudolnie próbował się podnieść i podnieść leżącą nieopodal kosę - bez skutecznie. Dziewczyna spokojnie podeszła do niego i ponownie zaatakowała. Tym razem był to ostateczny cios. Przecięła Czerwonowłosego w pół. - Nadal sądzisz, że jestem słaba? Może i tylko dzięki tobie posiadam swój status. Ale ty jesteś mną. Moją siłą. Jesteśmy niczym jedno. Mówiąc, ze jestem słaba nie obrażałeś nikogo innego jak siebie. Fakt jestem wredna, kochliwa i zachowuje się jak rozpuszczona nastolatka ale sam wiesz, ze to nie jest moja jedyna twarz - mówiła do umierającego powoli znikającego ciała swej katany - Szkoda, że to się tak skończyło... - Heh, zamknij się. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Pokazywanie mi, że masz sumienie nic ci nie da. - zaśmiał się - Może... Ale na pewno je uspokoi... - szepnęła. Ciało Jigoku no Hi zniknęło, pozostała tylko kosa, która także rozpłynęła się. Czuła reiatsu swojego zanpakutou w swoim mieczu. * Bakudou no 4, Hainawa - Droga przywiązania 4, Pełzające Liny * Hadou no 58, Tenran - Droga zniszczenia 58, Mroczna Burza * Bakudou no 63, Sajo Sabaku - Droga przywiązania, Krępujące Łańcuchy * Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen! Banshou! Habataki! Hito no na wo kansu mono yo! Souka no kabe ni, souren no kizamo! Taika no fuchi wo enten ni tematsu! Hadou no 73, Souren Soukatsui - Ty, który nosisz maskę z krwi, unosisz się na tysiącach trzepoczących skrzydeł, utwórz dwa lotosy na ścianie z niebieskich płomieni! Otwórz niebiosa i uderz niebieskim ogniem! Droga zniszczenia 73, Podwójny Lotos, Niebieski Ogień, Upadek * Hadou no 88, Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou - Droga zniszczenia 88, Cios Latającego Smoka, Trzęsące Niebem Działo Błyskawic Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach